


[卡带]diable entre les lèvres

by NovaticCadenza



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 旧文搬运
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: 2018年旧文搬运兼存档。神无毗事件有改动，存活if；关键trick来自某部我很喜欢的青年漫画，特此注明。又名唇间恶魔
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 9





	1. 上

「我不行的，」卡卡西摇着头，拒绝了她，「可不要去祸害女孩子。本来活着就已经够不容易的了……」  
红一时有些迷糊。他不行？哪里不行？毕竟卡卡西整个人从上到下，从头脑到肢体，都算是「在行」和「很行」的具象化。因此她有些反应不过来地又追问了一句。  
「是……哪里不行……这里…那里…？」  
「就是你想的那里。」卡卡西善解人意地在自己身体上比划了一下，使红免于窘迫，「之前受过伤，然后就一直不行了。」  
话都说到这份上，红自然也不可能再继续说下去。不过同样的说词在阿斯玛那里是过不了关的。「卡卡西说他不行？他哪里不行？」守护十二忍之一抱着手说。  
「就是……那里嘛，」红的脸皮薄，「他说是因为受伤……」  
「受伤？」阿斯玛说，「这样的伤……我可毫无印象！」

被阿斯玛这么一说，红也开始怀疑起来。因为卡卡西虽然经常进医院，但却基本都是因为查克拉耗尽。若单论身体上受到过的、实打实的血肉伤害，卡卡西在他们这批人里也许只能排到倒数前五名。受伤最多的也许是凯……或者是带土。  
带土总是受伤，轻伤重伤都经常叠在身上。他的半身也曾被压在石头下，自那以后另一边的腿脚也时常挂彩。凯疑心过他是不是故意的，可当时站在他们身边的卡卡西一句话就挡了回来。  
「你以为带土还和中忍考试时那么傻？能够不受伤他偏要赶着去挨捅？他闲得慌？」  
他确实不会去受无谓的伤，可他几乎是把自己当肉盾在用啊……凯抬头看了看他俩的脸色，直觉让他闭上了嘴。  
总之，这一套写下来，也不过是为了说明，卡卡西大约是他们这群人里最不可能因为受伤而「不行」的家伙而已。况且阿斯玛也不是没在厕所里见过卡卡西那儿的情况：尺寸偏大，形状标准，发育状况正常，周边无受伤痕迹。要说卡卡西不行，尤其是因伤不行，他阿斯玛是不会信的。  
(事实上，如果非要他说一个有可能会「因伤不行」的男性忍者……很抱歉，他并非对带土有意见，只是怎么看也非带土莫属。但带土，皮得不行，毫无半点这方面有障碍的样子。所以卡卡西………这就根本轮不到卡卡西。)

「红说你拒绝了她的提议？」阿斯玛说。卡卡西站在他旁边，毫无芥蒂地解裤子。「对，」他说，「我那话不行，就不连累人家女孩子了。」  
「可你看起来还挺正常的啊，」阿斯玛意有所指地转了转视线，「怎么会………虽然我也不觉得你会在这件事上瞎说……」  
「受过伤嘛，」卡卡西懒洋洋地捏住自己的东西指住小便池，「我也不想的……」  
「你受过伤？几时？」  
「不就是神无毗那件事？你该知道才对啊。」卡卡西尿完了，捏着抖了抖，「自那以后我就——」  
「神无毗？」阿斯玛说，「你那时伤到的……不是眼睛么？」  
「我伤到的哪里只是眼睛？我伤到的明明是——」  
话说到一半，一阵强烈的违和感突然上涌。他伤到的是哪里呢？他的眼睛确实地受伤了，那道伤疤无时无刻不在提醒着他；但其他地方……他却不太记得了，仅仅是脑海里闪过的、「巨大的痛楚」，以及半身被摧毁的事实。他已经完全地接受了这个事实，因此也几乎从来没有往深处去进行过回忆。毕竟这并不愉快。因而他直至这时才发现，更加细节的地方，例如受伤的过程、伤口的样子……他是一个都记不起来了。  
「我……」他犹豫着说，「我确实伤得不轻……」  
他一边说着，又忍不住把东西掏出来反覆瞧了瞧。没有伤疤。  
阿斯玛在等他的「但是」，却没能等到。卡卡西像根柱子一样呆立在小便池前，让阿斯玛准备好的所有发言一时都失去了作用。他想了想，最终只拍了拍卡卡西的肩膀以示支持就走了出去。毕竟那是卡卡西自己的事情，自己的战争；他作为一个朋友，也无法提供更私密也更有效的帮助。  
他只能表示支持。

对于一个像卡卡西这样的人而言，自己的记忆出现了模糊与差错是件十分可怕的事情。身为忍者，尤其是贤十的上忍，他的大部分行动都依赖于经验与分析。分析基于经验，而经验又来自记忆。记忆出现了偏差，意味着他制定的作战计划中很可能就有本可以避免的漏洞，意味着同伴会流下原可以省去的鲜血。另一方面，卡卡西向来以自己冷静的头脑与出色的记忆力而自豪；陡然被否定，对年轻男人而言也不算个太小的打击。  
那天的事情是怎么发生的呢？  
数年来，他第一次主动去回忆这件事。以前，他总是不自觉地逃避；他总以为这是大脑面对痛苦回忆时的自我保护，但他突然发现自己也曾不止一次地回想起父亲死去的那个夜晚。  
那么，那个悲惨而血腥的一天，也就没有什么躲在迷雾后头的资格了。

那天很潮湿，下着雨。他们的皮肤上全沾满了细小的水珠，让人心烦意乱。琳被抓走——他和带土争吵起来——带土告诉他同伴的重要性，然后带土转身离开——  
「卡卡西，连这一点都认识不到的你，只是个空有其表的废物。」  
一个还没有完全变粗的声音这么说。  
头很痛，象是被巨石砸到了一样。左眼被血糊住了，右眼只能模糊地看见石头嶙峋的边缘。带土就躺在他的左手边。「嘘……」年轻的宇智波象是骤然想起自己才是年长一方似地安慰着他，「不要慌，保持体力，我们可以活下去的……」  
「你才是吧……」卡卡西抓紧了带土破损的手，「不要管我了，我好痛，我已经感觉不到右半边身体了……」  
「卡卡西…卡卡西！」  
「带土，你是可以得救的……你的能力……我是注定不行的了，但你可以……」  
「我不许你这么说！」带土厉声叫了出来。但这除了让更多的积水落在他们身上以外无济于事。卡卡西能感到对方冰冷的指尖在自己手心里动了动。  
「好吧，」带土轻声笑了，「那我们就来说说话吧。」  
卡卡西无法再回忆下去。他感觉头很痛，痛得象是要裂开，比那时被砸碎半身还有痛。他抱着自己的头颅，瘫软在床上。  
从来没有这么痛过。  
在这样的痛楚之下，再去回忆当时受伤的细节，真的做得到吗……？  
青年暗部躺在床上，头发全被冷汗打湿。对那段记忆的初次回顾就这样悲惨地失败了，简直象是强行破印的时候被封印力量反噬一样痛苦。可现在，他是独自一人，没有同伴的支持。  
有时他会怨恨带土，怨恨对方为什么偏偏要向他揭示同伴的重要之处，让他不能再缩在自己那个孤胆英雄的壳子里。他觉得自己变得软弱了。从内而外地变得软弱，从头脑到他裤子里的东西。它们都不行，很不行。偏偏朋友们还总对它们报以厚望。  
我可以去问问带土，他想。是他起的事，那么他也必须负责到底。


	2. 中

结果他没遇到带土，倒是先遇见了鼬。

刚刚到他胸口的少年行色匆匆，但见到他这个上级还是停下来行了个礼。“卡卡西前辈，”他说，“你脸色很差……是没睡好吗？”

一般而言，他的队员们不会这么和他说话。这属于逾越，过分的逾越。但鼬和他们又不一样。他的身上有一种超越年龄的成熟，让他们这些年长者会不由自主地想要管他叫“鼬先生”，而不是通常情况下的“小鼬”。

也许更主要的原因是他的姓氏。他可是和带土一样姓宇智波；而他的想法又比带土要好懂上许多。很难断定观察鼬的想法对和带土的相处是完全没有帮助的。

“我在想点事情……”卡卡西说。鼬点了点头，正要迈开脚步，又退回来。

“前辈，恕我直言，您的脸色实在差得过分……”黑发少年说，“心病如果一时半会治不好，就该去医院拿点药了。”

我去医院拿药？拿什么，万艾可吗？虽然本人并不以此为耻，但他也丝毫没有把这事向全木叶张扬的想法。

（尤其是带土。他能坦然地和阿斯玛谈论这个，凯和伊比喜也许也行，可是带土……想到这个，他就感到一丝自卑。

带土是在这方面和他最亲近的人了。自打他们一起从鬼门关逃回来之后，他们身上便仿佛罩了一层无形的纱，把他们和其他人分隔开来。然而带土本人似乎仍然对此毫无知觉。他说过他的目标是做火影，而火影历来都是全村的火影、是木叶的火影……总之不可能是卡卡西一个人的火影。带土可以是卡卡西一个人的带土，但火影并不是一个能被完全与个人剥离的身份：你不能像对待御神袍一样对待它；即使脱下了御神袍，你也只是个没有穿制服的火影而已。

为了成为火影，带土必须和那件白色衣服融为一体，做任何它应该做的事情。少年时期那种张扬的橙色从他身上溜走了，现在是深绿色和白色——让他能像一滴水渗入海里一样陷在人群里的颜色。他不再是那个被嘲笑的孩子；他和所有人勾肩搭背称兄道弟，毫无阴霾地大笑：相比之下，卡卡西和他藏在心底的忧虑就越发没法拿出来说了。）

不过卡卡西最终还是去了医院，因为他听说带土受伤了。至于是听谁说的并不重要（其实是因为他根本想不起来了），但他突然就知道了。在赶去医院的路上，他的大脑一片茫然，几乎是靠本能在动作。他知道带土怕疼，也因为这个嘲笑过他不少次，因此他现在就尽量和带土编在一队行动，好能看着点他——虽然小擦伤也总是免不了的。

可就这么一会没看住，他就伤得进医院了。

医院的走廊里迎面走出几个暗部队员，见了他纷纷停下来问候。

“带土受伤了？”他说。

“是的，”其中一个回答，“断后的时候……被压到脚了。不过听说不是很严重，队长精神还是不错的。”

这是另一个让卡卡西暗自不爽的地方。带土变化太大，仅仅不到两年的时间里，他就从石洞里宽慰着他的孩子长成了个被大家认可的领导者了。他会去断后，而通常情况下卡卡西才是那个承担断后工作的人。因为他的缺席，带土做了这份工作，然后就受伤了。

不仅如此，他还逞强。逞什么强呢……卡卡西愤愤地想。

然而带土的精神确实不错，伤也确实不严重。他的右边脚踝上被打上了石膏，吊在病床的横杆上。卡卡西进门的时候，他正抓着从旁边抽出来的一支花，拎在手里揪着玩。

“你受伤了？”卡卡西说，“断后的时候被压到了脚？”

“啊对，”带土说，“我知道这有点蠢，但你可别那么看我……其实这还算好的，我差点没来得及逃脱，不过万花筒还是很好用——”

“好用你怎么还是受了伤？”卡卡西打断了他。

“用得不熟嘛……”带土说，“我才开眼多久，是不是？我又笨，比不上你……”

他挠着头，呵呵地笑起来，期冀着卡卡西赶紧把这一页给翻过去。但卡卡西毫无放过他的意思。才开眼不久？这甚至连个借口都算不上。

“再不好好练习可就不仅是视力下降或者崴个脚那么简单了。你不能总是想着靠我来解决问题。我是你的同伴，但我不可能总是你的同伴。”他咬着牙说，“我有很大的概率会死在你前面。”

那个山洞里的事情能发生第一次当然也就会有第二次甚至第三次。

花被扔在了床边的地板上。

“你在想什么啊卡卡西？”带土挺直了腰，“你怎么突然这么说……你脸色不太好，遇到什么不高兴的事情了吗？要不要跟我说说？”

卡卡西扭过头，避开带土探询的目光。他能怎么说？说我突然苦恼自己“不行”，软弱得甚至没法去回忆和你独处的场景？

他当然不能这么说。

他只能歪着头，慌乱地扫了一眼，瞧见带土右边小腿从石膏下头露出来的惨白皮肤。……怎么是这个颜色？他想，就好像带土腿上受过重伤一样，可我不记得他伤到过那里。新伤压旧伤？旧伤……有多旧呢？我竟然连这个都想不起来了？

他觉得头又开始疼了。

“我就是有点头疼。你好好养伤吧。”

“哦……”带土茫然地说，“嗯那你休息一下……找琳拿点药？”

“你头疼？”琳说，“最近休息不好？”

“嗯……”卡卡西说。在走到医疗室的路上他的头更疼了，简直像是被带土腿上那块皮肤的颜色给刺痛了一样。如果这是在家里，他八成也就直接睡过去了；但他现在是在医院里，琳还在他旁边，因此他甚至还弯起眼睛，露出一个笑容。

“不碍事，”他说，“我想找你拿点药吃。睡一觉大概就好了。”

琳用一种不赞成的眼光看着他。做医生的大约都不喜欢他们这种久病成良医自作主张的作风，但又有什么办法呢？年长的女孩把手里的文件夹以一种大得没有必要的力道放在桌面上，转身打开药柜，手指划过一排排白色塑料药瓶。

“再怎么说忍者受伤是常事也还是要好好爱护自己的身体啊……你也是，带土也是。虽然我很清楚你们根本只会把我的话当耳边风，但我还是要说你们真的不能这么不注意身体随便受伤。大修之后的状态本来也就还是在观察中而已，再受伤了会恢复成什么样谁也不清楚……算了。”栗色短发的少女手里拿着一个白色药袋转过身来，“我跟你说这个又有什么用？就好像你们谁会乖乖听话一样。”

卡卡西顺从地接过了纸袋。

“你从来没跟我说过这个。”他看着她说。

“那是因为……算了。”她神情复杂地垂下眼去，“这种药不能滥用，要是三天之后症状没有缓解就再来找我。”

“好。”卡卡西说，“那我走了？”

“嗯。”琳回到自己的办公桌后，“好好照顾自己别再受伤了，你和带土都是。你看着他点吧。”

卡卡西本想往宇智波族地跑一趟，找鼬或者止水谈谈关于万花筒写轮眼的事情，却在无意间从商铺玻璃的反光中瞧见了自己的脸色之后改变了主意。他不能以这样的样子去见人。他可是有求于他们哪……两年了，整整两年了，哪怕他知道鼬是个不世出的天才不能拿他来做标杆，带土这回表现出的笨拙也足以让他烦躁不安。他怎么能这么不熟练？

天阴下来。他想象着带土因此而受伤、肢体被压碎的场景。带土的血浸透了土壤，把卡卡西的手也全染红了。青年暗部靠在自己家的墙外，左手掐着右手的掌心。那种咸腥潮湿的触感太过真实，比起单纯的想象更像是回忆。可他并没有经历过这样的事情，他没理由拥有这样的回忆。他的完好的右半边身体也随之疼了起来。

“你只是个空有其表的废物。”男孩说，“你连告诉同伴发生了什么事情都不敢，你不敢向他们敞开你的心灵。你这个懦夫！”

我不是，他想，跄跄踉踉地走进家门，摸出琳给他的药干咽下去。

下雨了。


	3. 下

旗木卡卡西梦见了宇智波带土。

他终于顺利地看见了那个石洞里的图像——虽然是通过梦境窥见的。

雨淅淅沥沥地下个不停，从石缝里滴下，把少年们本已染血的手和脸弄得更脏。他漠然地看着那个半边身体都被巨石压住的银发少年——说是少年，但他的身体还完全没长开，只能说是个年龄稍大的儿童。

他知道那就是他自己，一个无能的废物。如果没有带土，他估计也就死在这里了，带着病态的想法悄然死去。

是带土救了他，重塑了他。

银发的孩子动了一下，咳出一口血沫。黑发的孩子扑过去抓住了他的手。

“卡卡西，你挺住……”他说。他身形比被压在巨石下的男孩要大上一圈：一年半的年龄差异在青春期与儿童期交界之时显得格外明显，带土的个头先他一步蹿了起来，声音也逐渐变粗。

“你……别管我……”卡卡西说。他的手动了动，但带土紧紧地握住了那只脏兮兮的手，让卡卡西甩掉他的打算落空。男孩垂下完好的左眼盯着那两只握在一起的手看了一会，嘴唇动了动：少年卡卡西明白这是什么意思，这种情绪再熟悉不过，是对死亡的释然，一种终于可以放下所有责任的如释重负。他的心结解开了，在这一刻，他再没有什么放不下的了。

“我……右半边身体已经碎了………我什么都感觉不到……我是不行了但你可以得救的……”

他挣扎着对带土说。

“那怎么行呢？”带土要哭不哭地说，“我，我不能……你……”

“喔……”

“你看起来好痛……”

“不疼，真的不疼。”

“骗子。”带土笃定地说。卡卡西也不知道他到底哪来的信心这么肯定。他自己的左半边身体感觉起来既像是没有受伤又像是不复存在——总之肯定不疼。

“我们肯定能出去。”他说，“只要你别睡过去……和我说说话吧，随便什么都行……”

“我躺在石头底下，你握着我的手。你看见咱们脑袋上头凸出来的那根石笋了吗？奇形怪状，好像勾玉啊……”

他絮絮叨叨地说着。带土脱下外衣举过头顶，聊胜于无地给伤员挡住了一部分的雨水。

雨声越来越大了。

在大得不真实的雨声里，在那两个湿漉漉的小少年身后，此刻传来了一串足音。在一旁默立的暗部皱起眉毛。他又开始头疼了。

入侵者小心翼翼地绕出来，手臂警惕地举在胸前以提防任何可能的袭击。然而这根本就是没有必要的行为，因为卡卡西甚至不需要思考就知道这并不是由他人伪装的冒牌货。在淅淅沥沥的雨中，这个人的气味像是直接进入他大脑一样清晰明了。

也许他确实就是直接进入了他的大脑，毕竟他们那个家族从来就很擅长这么做。

“你不是应该躺在医院里好好养伤吗？”卡卡西说。

“我的身体确实在好好养伤啊……”带土说。卡卡西注意到他垂在身侧的左手不自然地大张着五指，好像被另一只看不见的手交握住了一样。

“那现在这是怎么回事？”卡卡西说。带土朝他越走越近，他能确定带土身上完全是干燥的，没有沾上一滴水珠。就好像这场雨只下在他自己心里一样。

“我当然是……来帮你呀。”带土几乎是贴在了他的身上。宇智波的身体暖烘烘的，像个暖炉或是只什么毛茸茸的小狗小猫。受了他的感染(或者影响)，卡卡西身周也不再下雨。像是有谁在他们头顶撑开了一把大伞一样。“只能与人共伞的男人”，卡卡西心里突然冒出这么一句话，但他随后便自嘲地笑起来。如果他是雨男……那他才不会杀死带土。而他也不可能是雨男，因为雨男不会是一个生理上有勃起障碍的男人。

“我不知道你是这么想的。”带土没有去探测他心里的想法。热量似乎从他身上通过他们接触的皮肤(他们的指尖是什么时候碰在一起的？？)而逐渐传递到了卡卡西身体里，缓慢地蒸干了他被雨水淋湿的衣服。

“我当然应该来这里，我早就应该来了！这是我起的头，包括同伴和我们俩的身体还有你的脑子在内的所有这些事情，当然也应该由我负起责任。如果我早点知道你是这么想的——”

“什么这么想那么想的？”卡卡西说，“你到底在说什么？”

他有点羞于被带土窥见自己的精神世界。倒不是说他觉得自己受伤的样子过于狼狈，而是他知道大脑无可避免地会在记忆里对自己进行美化和修复。他肯定比当时的他表现得更英勇。自己回忆是一回事，被另一位当事人撞破又是另一回事了。

“我是在说……唉。”带土伸出右手，摸了摸卡卡西的左眼，“那又不是你的错。你为什么要这么惩罚自己呢？”

“我当时就不该听你的。”他往卡卡西身上又靠了靠，伸出了手。

年轻人被他的动作惊得差点一个趔趄摔倒在身后的石壁上。那只暖洋洋的手抓住了他“不行”的家伙，他能清楚的感觉到那些手指上头因为常年抓握忍具而磨出来的茧子。硬的、被磨滑了的茧子和粗糙的掌心交替地划过柱身，然后卡卡西像被电击一样地弓起身体。他头昏目眩，咬着舌尖回过神来的时候才发现自己紧紧地捏住了带土的手腕——那只手的掌心包住了他的前端，窝成个小碗，轻轻转动。他从未有过这样的感受，也从未像这一刻一样如此清晰地意识到那是自己身体的一部分。他甚至不知道是该阻止带土，还是让他继续做下去。

“你……不行？”带土说，“面对现实吧，如果真像你想的一样，你以为它是吃了成长快乐才长这么大的吗？”

卡卡西意识到自己裤子的前门已经被完全拉开了。他的东西躺在带土摊开的手心，因色素沉淀而有些发暗，和带土还没被晒黑的掌心形成鲜明对比。带土朝他一笑，把另一只手也搭了上去，朝相反方向转动起手腕。

卡卡西的头耷拉下来。他眼神虚浮，因为快感的冲击而一时半会打不起精神。眼角的余光里，那两个孩子的动作已经停滞很久了，像尊被淋湿的雕塑。

“带土你……你到底怎么……”他不得不扶着带土的肩膀才能保持站姿，而他刚刚尝了鲜的东西已经不管不顾地又在带土的手上兴奋起来，体积可观。

“鼬来找过我，在你之前。”他说，“他说你看起来不太好，甚至还挺严重。他确实有点先斩后奏，但你也别怪他，他就是为你好……”

他从裤子口袋里掏出一只乌鸦，不好意思地笑了笑。

没有鼬的提醒，还不知道卡卡西这个笨蛋能用愧疚感把自己伤得多深，带土心有余悸地想。他躲在暗处看了全程，越看越心惊胆战。他当时就不应该为了宽卡卡西的心事无巨细地跟他说，但他怎么也想不到卡卡西居然会自行篡改记忆，还随着时间的推移而变得越来越离谱？

他正在和现实产生脱节。

这个人把责任都揽到了自己身上，在带土的声音微弱下去的时候觉得自己才该是那个重伤濒死的人。他觉得自己应该为此受到惩罚，他自己和自己角力，给自己下绊子。……但真要说起来，他们最多只是运气不好罢了。

“看着我的眼睛。”他说。

勾玉转动，乌鸦飞起。再眨眼的时候，连绵的雨已经停下。带土牵着他走到那两个孩子身旁。盖在他们头上身上的那件外套被带土掀开，随手扔下，在碰到地面的时候像所有的幻像一样啪地消失。这一刻，卡卡西明白了自己应该做什么。

“解！”他抬手结印，轻叱出声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解释一下。当时被压到的是土，跟他说不会扔下他自己跑的是卡。因为山洞太黑&土的描述太逼真&卡心态很崩等一系列缘故，卡把土说的话当成了自己的经历。土完全不知道这事毕竟卡平时还是表现得很正常的，直到被鼬提点了&自己发现了卡叙事上的毛病，这才进入他的脑子里打算给他打开心结。


End file.
